The present disclosure relates to an output sentence generation apparatus, an output sentence generation method, and an output sentence generation program.
In a natural language processing system, a sentence generation technique using a neural network has come to be known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H01-255966). Recently, sentence generation apparatuses using learned neural networks have become known. The learned neural networks, when provided with keywords, generate sentences taking therein a moderate number of the keywords.